Buneary Line/DPPt
Buneary can be found in all games at Eterna Forest, with a moderate encounter rate for each day cycle. '' Lopunny is a mediocre normal type, its stats don't accommodate it well and there are simply much better Normal types to choose from, including Bibarel. The worse thing about the Buneary line is that both of its abilities do not give it much of an edge. Cute Charm has its niche in infatuation and catching opposite gendered Pokemon while Klutz is only good for the Toxic Orb + Trick technique. To add insult to injury, Buneary once caught will start at a base friendship of 0. You need to be around 220 to be at the 'high friendship' stage. Despite all this, there is some consolation to Buneary. One thing to note, is that the Soothe Bell is located in the same area as Buneary is found. It is essential that you give Buneary that to accelerate its evolution process. If you are lucky enough to baby Buneary so that it evolves early, you have access to a fast Pokemon with utility. With that in regard, Buneary should not be fighting battles by itself most of the time. You want to take advantage of an early Lopunny. It should be noted that Lopunny is salvaged better in Platinum due to the availability of the elemental punches. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Gym #2 - Gardenia (Eterna City, Grass-type): If by some chance you got Buneary to evolve ready for this gym, Return is your best option against all 3. Against Turtwig, you have the advantage although Reflect and critical Razor Leaf are pains. If it sets up Sunny Day, the following battle against Flower Gift Cherrim will... be the same, as it has no physical attacks to take advantage of. Roserade is the same as in DP, take caution. * Jupiter (Galactic Eterna Building): The levels have risen a bit, making her stronger than Gardenia. This battle is the same as before, don't touch Skuntank. * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): Foresight gets an earlier use here, added with Return. Duskull is quite bulky, and has Will-O-Wisp and Future Sight so be sure to take it out quickly and heal off any damage. Haunter is much easier, as it can only hit you with Sucker Punch and Confuse Ray. Mismagius can't rely on STAB to win, but Confuse Ray is an annoyance. * Rival (Hearthome City): Barry finally learned to evolve his Starly, so that's probably not the best matchup with Intimidate. The overall consensus is, stay away from Monferno and Grotle. * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): This is the earliest point you can get the Move Tutor moves for Lopunny, but they won't do much. This is not a good matchup for Lopunny. * Rival (Pastoria City): Same thing as before. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): You have Thunder Punch now but Gyarados and Floatzel are the only ones you can hit it with. One has Intimidate, and both can kill you with their strong physical attacks. Quagsire is too annoying to deal with. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): This is probably the only time you have a decent advantage against Cyrus, Sneasel is the only threat with critical Slash, but Jump Kick OHKOs it. * Rival (Canalave City): Everyone on his team is fully evolved, and Heracross joins in. Roserade and Rapidash are your only safe matchups, even Floatzel and Empoleon have gotten a bit tougher. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Magneton is easy game, with Jump Kick or Fire Punch. Steelix is even more scarier thanks to Earthquake, so avoid that. Bastiodon is no longer a safe matchup, as it has Stone Edge and Metal Burst. You will never OHKO Bastiodon with Jump Kick, but Metal Burst will take that damage and OHKO you right back. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Same as DP but his Kadabra is replaced with a Golbat, changing nothing. Don't even think about fighting Toxicroak. * Mars (Lake Verity): Purugly will spam Hypnosis and kill you in your sleep with Slash, you should give Lopunny a Chesto Berry in this fight so that it can launch a Jump Kick right off the bat. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Luckily, Medicham is out this time. Sneasel can be handled with Jump Kick and care, but you must avoid both Abomasnow and Piloswine. Physical Attacks are not Lopunny's friend. Froslass however, is fair game as it can't hit with Shadow Ball but Blizzard should be avoided. You can handle it with Fire Punch easily. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Lopunny can OHKO Sneasel with Jump Kick easily and survive any of its hits, but Sneasel's aftermath of moves is pretty risky to handle. Crobat can only wish to 4-5HKO Lopunny at full health, but be sure to do it in quickly. Honchkrow is slower than it originally was, so you have a chance to kill it with Thunder or Ice Punch before it kills you. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): He barely changed this time, Golbat and Bronzor yes now that you have Fire Punch, and Toxicroak no. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): The battle is a carbon copy of the one from DP. Bronzor is easier to handle with Fire Punch and the chance that your rival helps you weaken it, but be wary. The two Golbat are safe, and don't touch the main Pokemon. * Cyrus (Distortion World): Houndoom hurts more with its Special Attacks than its sole Physical Attack, but Lopunny can outspeed and 2-3HKO with either Return or Jump Kick. Crobat is the next safe kill for Lopunny, while Honchkrow is a bit iffy as you must kill it first. Weavile goes down to one Jump Kick, but you should be at decent health to take what it throws. Gyarados will tank anything you hit it with, and hit back even harder. In order to solo, you must heal a couple times in this fight. * Giratina (Distortion World): Lopunny does negate two of Giratina's moves, but Dragon Claw hits hard. Not to mention, Ice Punch and Foresight Return score at least a 5HKO on Giratina. Lopunny should only be used as a switch in for other Pokemon when Shadow Force is in turn. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Lopunny handles Jolteon easily with Return, and Raichu only at about full health and no paralysis. Luxray and Electivire should not be fought at all. * Rival (Pokémon League): Staraptor is a safe no-go, with Close Combat and Intimidate to boot. Now that you have Bounce, you have a chance to OHKO Heracross but it can deliver that back if you don't. Snorlax sponges even Jump Kick, and hits back harder. Even Floatzel has Brick Break, so that's not good for Lopunny either unless it sets up with Agility first. The only safe choices are Rapidash, Roserade, and Empoleon. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Yanmega and Vespiquen yes especially with Bounce or Fire Punch, no to the others. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): Everyone is too bulky and you will get killed before you kill them. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Houndoom is ok to fight as it is the first, but you should be wary of STAB. Flareon is too dangerous if it lands a Physical Attack, but Lopunny can handle it with Return 2HKO as it is faster. Rapidash and Infernape will put you in a world of hurt. Magmortar might seem enticing with all Special Attacks, but you should only do it at full health. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Mr. Mime and Espeon are handled easily. Bronzong might be ok with Fire Punch, but you should not let it set up Calm Mind consecutively. Alakazam kills with Focus Blast so don't touch it. Against Gallade, you are faster and have a chance to stall out and 2HKO with Bounce. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Spiritomb and Roserade as special attackers, can be handled but with care. Togekiss is best handled at full health, as Aura Sphere 2HKOs. Lopunny outspeeds and can 2HKO Lucario with Jump Kick, but Aura Sphere brings a near OHKO. Milotic is weak on the physical defense, so you can also handle that with care. Don't even think about fighting Garchomp, even with Ice Punch. * Post-Game: Less kind, as NPC Trainers are more diversified and Lopunny just can't keep up. }} Moves Buneary and Lopunny's learnset are virtually the same. At Eterna Forest, you will likely start off with Pound '/ '''Defense Curl '/ 'Foresight '/ Endure'. In Platinum, there is a small chance that you will find one at Level 13. In which case, '''Frustration '''replaces Pound. Pound will be your STAB choice until either Return or Frustration. Defense Curl is nice for bulking up on attacks, but it is a waste of a slot and time. Keep Foresight if you ever want to be useful against Ghost types. Endure is mostly for wasting the opponent's PP, which is impractical. Frustration is a Buneary learnset move, and is very good if you're training Buneary up for the first time. Do note that you'll need to replace it with Return via the TM or by Heart Scale later on. If you evolve Lopunny at level 13, you get '''Return'. This will be your best STAB move in the game, as you should have amassed enough Happiness to hit hard. From this point, Buneary and Lopunny learn the same moves at the same levels. Quick Attack is moot, as you outspeed most as Lopunny or even Buneary early game. At level 23, Jump Kick '''is a valid option to hit Steel and Rock types hard. The accuracy isn't too bad, and the power is higher than the Elemental Punches. Level 26's '''Baton Pass '''should only be used in conjunction with level 33's '''Agility, in which Lopunny can act as a supporting role for other teammates. Dizzy Punch '''at level 36 is redundant if you already have Return, and the confusion chance is too low for it to be worth it. '''Charm '''at level 43 is nice for defensive purposes, and can weaken a Pokemon for another teammate. If you plan to be offensive, be sure to pick up level 46's '''Bounce. It hits Fighting types super effectively, and it can PP stall. If you're really daring, then level 53's Healing Wish '''is the last resort move. '''Magic Coat '''is available via the Move Tutor for Lopunny, and works in combination with its above average Special Defense stat. Regarding TMs, there are better Pokemon to use them on. Lopunny can use '''Sunny Day '''and '''Rain Dance '''should you want. '''Double Team '''and Substitute are pretty good with Baton Pass to give Lopunny more of a supporter role, and it usually moves first too in that regard. '''Natural Gift has a niche with only Cute Charm Lopunny, as Klutz negates the held item. This would be the Diamond and Pearl versions' best way of giving Lopunny a physical Electric, Fire, or Ice move. Drain Punch '''is another notable mention, should you not like Jump Kick and want some form of recovery. Just don't teach Lopunny any special TMs. The good stuff is in Platinum's Move Tutors; where '''Ice Punch, Fire Punch, and 'Thunder Punch '''are highly recommended. Because of 4-moveslot syndrome, you are best having just two. Nothing else in the pre-E4 Move Tutors are really worth getting for Lopunny. ''Recommended movesets: '' ''DP Physical: Return, Foresight, Jump Kick, Bounce/Natural Gift (Cute Charm only) Pt Physical: Return, Fire Punch/Bounce, Thunder Punch/Ice Punch, Jump Kick Support: Agility, Substitute/Return/Dizzy Punch, Double Team, Baton Pass Recommended Teammates *'Slower Pokemon: '''Agility + Baton Pass Lopunny helps bring slower Pokemon up to speed, so that they can take advantage of their much better stats. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: Empoleon, Torterra, Rampardos, Glaceon, Bronzong, Dusknoir, Magnezone '' *'Ghost-type Pokemon: 'Ghost Pokemon can help Lopunny when it comes to Fighting attacks, and Lopunny in return can help Ghosts with other Normal types. Ghosts generally also can mess with the opponent to put it in Lopunny's advantage. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: Mismagius, Gengar, Drifblim, Dusknoir Other Buneary's stats Lopunny's stats * '''What Nature do I want? '''A Nature that lowers Special Attack is ideal, you want to keep your other stats stable. Thus, Jolly and Adamant are the ideals. * '''What Ability do I want? '''Cute Charm has the niche of infatuation, though Lopunny is best as a female to take advantage of it. Switcheroo is an Egg Move and the Status Orbs are post-game, so Klutz is generally the worse of the two. Though as a Buneary, Run Away is neat for last minute situations. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? '''As early as you can. * '''How good is the Buneary line in a Nuzlocke? '''Not so good as a physical attacker, though it has a good ingame niche as a support Pokemon. You should not be expecting to score major KOs with Lopunny as a result. * '''Weaknesses: '''Fighting * '''Resistances: '''None * '''Immunities: '''Ghost * '''Neutralities: '''Dark, Dragon, Electric, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water, Grass, Ice, Bug, Ground, Rock, Fire, Flying Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:To be reviewed